


Dial '0' To Report a Murder

by Dresupi



Series: Would You Like to See Something Strange?  (Halloween Prompts) [10]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Crack, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy is a screamer, F/M, Hotel Sex, Loud Sex, One Shot, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shower Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Hotel sex seemed like a good idea... unless you know, you're a screamer and your smart-ass boyfriend likes to take full advantatage of that wherever he gets the chance.  ;)A hand-wavey Psycho Fusion with a riff on another Hitchcock movie for the title and where the only thing that gets murdered is Darcy's... well... you know.  ;) ;) ;)Part 10 of my Halloween Prompts:  Psycho AU/Fusion.





	Dial '0' To Report a Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenspuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenspuppet/gifts).



> October 10: Psycho AU/Fusion
> 
> This was definitely of the FUSION persuasion. ;) More of a general idea, really...
> 
> I wrote porn. *nods* It was necessary.

The shower was hot.  Too hot maybe?  There was so much steam.  Especially for a hotel shower.  The water pressure was _amazing_. Or maybe that was just Johnny’s hot body.  No pun intended, Darcy was literally talking about his body heat.  

She exhaled loudly and ran her hands up his chest, he smirked and reached down. His hands slid down her back and over her ass, gripping before hiking her up on his front, pressing her against the cool tiled wall of the shower.  

“Fuck…” she rasped, her hands going immediately to his hair. She pulled and his head went back, exposing his throat.  Which she licked.  She ran her tongue up the column of it, feeling him shiver in response.  His hips were rocking into hers, pressing her ass against the tiles as well.  

His cock was trapped between them, sliding through her slick folds and making her very nearly crazy for it.  She whimpered and rocked against him, her eyes catching his and pleading.

“What?” Johnny asked, smiling in a way that made it apparent that he _knew_ exactly what she was after.  

“Fuck me, you jerk…” She pressed her lips to his in a sloppy kiss which he broke off.  

“Ask me nicely.”  

“Fuck me _please_ , you jerk.”  

He grasped her hip, holding her in place so that he could re-adjust his angle and slide into her with one fluid stroke of his hips.  

The stretch was intense, not that it hurt, but she moaned openly as he bottomed out.  

“There now, was that so hard?”  He wriggled his eyebrows and she wanted to smack him.  But she also wanted him to keep thrusting into her like he was, so all she did was kiss him.  Kiss those lips to shut them up.  

He grunted into her mouth and pressed himself into her.  “This good for you?” he asked, looking deeply into her eyes as he rocked into her.  “This angle?  This is good?”  

She nodded.  “Yes.  So good… Johnny…”  

And that.  That word.  His name.  Was the only coherant thing she said for the next five minutes or so.  

In fact, the only sounds she was making were forced out of her mouth as his hips pistoned into her, hitting that sweet spot with every delicious thrust.  

“Yeah...Darce… fuck yeah, lemme hear you, baby…”

She moaned up into the ceiling as he fucked her.  Her knees squeezed around his waist and her ass smacked back against the cool tile wall.  It was a study of temperatures.  Sultry, hot and sticky in front, and cold and wet from the rear.

He was somehow brushing against her clit with every buck of his hips.  She was awash in the sensation of his hot skin seemingly _everywhere_.  

She came. It was quick and hard, with little warning.  One minute she was crying out and the next she was screaming as she clenched around his dick.  

He followed her soon after, with a yelp as he fucked her hard against the wall.  

And then promptly slid to his knees.  Which made Darcy instinctively reach out for something to grasp onto.  In this case, the shower curtain.  Which wasn’t really attached so well to the hotel shower and popped off the hangers with that crinkle that thick plastic often made.  

And then they in the tub and the water was spraying the floor.  And he was laughing.  

Of course he was.  

“I hate you…” She swatted his shoulder.  

He kissed her lips.  “You don’t either.”  

“No.  But this is totally your fault.” She gestured with her handful of shower curtain.  

“I’ll pay for a new one.  Totally worth it to hear you _screaming_ my name.”  

She rolled her eyes and reached for the faucet, turning off the water.  

“Want me to get you a towel?” he asked, somehow disengaging from the tangle of limbs that they’d become.  

“No, I’d like to be cold and wet for the rest of the night…”  

“I can help with the cold…” Johnny teased as he climbed out of the tub.  He turned back, reaching for her hand.  “Don’t fall down, okay?  It’ll look like I offed you in the bathroom if you hit your head.”  

She paused, hearing something that sounded like a muffled thumping.  “Do you hear that?”  

“Yeah…” He opened the bathroom door and heard the now frantic knocking at the front door of their room.  Wrapping a towel around himself and tossing another one to her, he went to answer the door.  

“Management…” a man’s voice said.  “Is everything okay in here? We’ve had reports of screaming?”  

Darcy snort-laughed and stepped out of the bathroom, with her towel snugly wrapped around her torso.  “We’re fine.  Sorry about the noise.”  

“We literally had four rooms calling to report your murder, ma’am. Please _try_ to keep it down.  Or at least, keep it _out_ of the bathroom, all the pipes are connected. Our beds, I hear, are _very_ sturdy.”  

Darcy’s face blushed crimson as Johnny made matters worse.

“Nah, the only death she was having was la petite morte,” he said, butchering both the pronunciation _and_ his chances of a second round.  

Darcy rolled her eyes.  “We’ll keep it down, so sorry to bother you…”  

The manager nodded once and left.  Darcy shut and locked the door, turning back to face a barely composed Johnny Storm.  Naked, except for his towel, his shoulders shaking with laughter.  

“I am actually going to murder you. And no one will report it, because they’ll think we’re having sex.”  

He chuckled and proceeded to grab her towel, yanking it off her and jumping up on the bed. “I would LOVE to see you try, Lewis.”  He winked and she cursed the fact that she could never really stay mad at Johnny.  He was a jerk, but he was _her_ jerk.  

She did tackle his knees, however, sending both of them flat across the mattress. “I’m on top this time.”  

He laughed.  “Fine.  Go for it.  You’re a screamer no matter where you are. That’s why I love you.”  

“Dude, you say that like you don’t make any noise. And that’s why I love _you_.”   

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, so leave me some love, maybe? 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/), if that's your jam. ;)


End file.
